Katarina's Recruitment Conversation
by lalonso2
Summary: The greatest trial of wits Robin has ever faced has finally been completed. Impressed with his skills, Robin was given his final Einherjar to aid him in his quest. Like the others before her, this Einherjar have her own questions and thoughts of what once was and what will be. An imagining of what Katarina's Einherjar recruitment conversation would look like.


**Katarina's Recruitment Conversation**

**Katarina:** That was an impressive display of tactics! The way you moved your troops around the battlefield to corner Anna was nothing short of awe-inspiring! I'm Katarina, and I want to become a master tactician one day, much like you! Have you heard of me?

_Have you heard of Katarina?_

Yes

**Katarina: **...Oh. Then I guess it would be unwise to proceed with this farce, am I right?

No

**Katarina: **...I just get this aching feeling in my heart. I don't know…You remind me of someone who's very precious to me. Someone I loved with everything that I had. I haven't been entirely truthful to you, actually.

...

**Katarina: **I actually don't really desire to learn the art of war. It was a guise by my master to infiltrate Altea and assassinate King Marth. Yeah, I'm not as ditzy or reserved as I make myself out to be. I had every intention of killing the Hero-King.

…But then I met _him/her_. Growing up, I was taught that an assassin was supposed to steel her heart. She couldn't invest herself emotionally to the mission. It made the job easier to deal with, you know what I mean? I bumped into him/her by complete accident, and that's how we first met. Your resemblance to him/her is so uncanny…

At first, I thought nothing of our time together. But I had a role to play. I had fooled him/her into thinking I was the person I'm not. Everything began to change when we spent more time with each other. He/she was so warm and accepting, and I began grow…feelings for him/her.

But I had my mission to fulfill. I didn't want to destroy all that we built together, but I didn't want to disappoint my master, either.

So I…went through with what I ordered to do. I fought against him/her, my best friend, the one that I loved, and sullied my image to her. I just…I…I wasn't myself ever since. If I even _have _a self.

Heh, look at me. Opening myself up to you. You're not him/her, but you have that same effect on people. You really do.

Tell me, have you ever regretted your actions? Have you stayed up at nights just thinking 'I shouldn't have done that?'

_Do you have regrets for what you have done?_

Yes

**Katarina: **You do?! I'm sorry for my outburst.

You just seem like such a powerful person. One who wouldn't make mistakes, or look back in lament at your shortcomings.

But I guess you're as normal as everyone else, huh? And that's coming from me. I should not have assumed that you wouldn't have regrets. Planning the battles ahead…placing your soldiers in the perfect positions to defeat as many enemies as they could…You have a lot of burdens under your belt, right? It's only natural for you to feel guilt at miscalculations; you're soldier's lives are in your hands, after all.

This makes me feel a bit better. I always thought that I should live to atone for the sins I've committed. I was fortunate enough to be forgiven by him/her, but I just couldn't look at him/her in the same way. I was afraid…

But now I know better. It's okay to have some regrets. Nobody's perfect and sometimes we wish we could have done some things differently.

How do you cope with your regrets? Tell me; I'd like to know everything about you.

…Robin, you are an amazing person. You really are strong, just like him/her. I feel like I would learn a lot from you if I could travel around with you.

_No_

**Katarina: **You never cease to amaze me. Physically strong, sound of mind, and undeterred by your past.

Not everyone can forgo regret. Regret is such a powerful emotion. It consumes us into thinking about what could have been. It keeps us down when we should be looking towards the future.

But nothing can stop you, huh? No matter what happens, no matter the mistakes that you make, the sacrifice and loss you'll go through, as long as your future is your main priority you will not relent.

I wish I could be like you. I wish I had that strength.

Huh? I can still try? Heh, you're right. I should stop wishing and start doing. I guess that would be a first step towards a more positive outlook on life, right?

Can…can you help me? I know that you are not him/her, but you have a charisma that matches. I know that, with your assistance, I can overcome this problem of mine.

_Recruit Katarina?_

**Yes**

**Katarina: **Great minds plan alike.

**Yes (Canon Quote)**

**Katarina: **Y-you need another tactician?


End file.
